1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for separating superfine material from continuously fed granular solids. More particularly, the invention relates to such a device having a charging chute for feeding the material into a washing trough with showers for washing liquid, and consisting of an endless conveyor beit supported on support rollers and guide rollers, The rollers are mounted on the machine frame so that part of the conveyor belt is arranged downstream of the charging chute and serves as the washing trough, and the other part of the conveyor belt is underneath the charging chute and is ramped up against the direction of flow of the material charged. The conveyor belt is driven against the direction of flow of the material.
2. The Prior Art
A device for washing out organic and clay-like impurities from continuously fed coarsely and finely granular solids is shown in German Patent Application No. DE 38 39 666 C1. With this known device, the material is directly charged into the washing trough via a charging chute. The washing trough is followed by a settling section, the function of which is to hold back gravel grain and sand, so that they are not flushed out with the impurities.
The substantial drawback of this known device is that feeding the material into the washing trough causes a turbulent flow to prevail in the separation bed. This flow interferes with the settling process because the settling material is again stirred up. This does not lead to any maximum separation, i.e., to a grain size of about 0.5 mm for the superfine material to be recovered. Another drawback is that large amounts of process water are required.